New schoolNew FaceNew Ghoul
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: New student Gala Gallop a horseanoid comes to monster high, where faces school life, her training as leadmare and where she feels because of her none normie looking face she wouldn't be well liked, so she keeps a hood up but as soon as she takes it down, little does she know that a bull has taking huge liking to her. Gala has got another secert as in her monster blood.


**Hey readers it has been a whi****le since a new story came out from me sorry about that, anyway this is my first Monster High story, my sister was watching the web videos and that got me hooked on the show, my favorite characters are Manny Taur and Abbey Abominable and no this is not a paring story of them. Not to mention I can't seem to find any stories on Manny Taur.  
**

**I hope you enjoy and review.**

* * *

The last of the thunder began to seize over the mansion size school as the morning sun broke through the heavy grey clouds that had become a light dirty shade of white from a night of releasing the rain that was held so much that it made the clouds groan from the wait, but the that morning was here the clouds drifted of with a wisp of relief as the floated away to somewhere else in the world.

Gala POV.

So this is where I'm gonna stay for the next 3 maybe four years at Monster high, this place sure looks like something for monsters to learn although I heard of one normie comes here name of Jackson, it has been a while since I've seen a normie.

Anyway I should properly introduce myself name is Gala. Gala Gallop and I'm a horseanoid meaning that my kind has human like torso, arm and upper legs but with a horse's head. The stallions have longer and broader muzzles than us females and no we mares don't have human like faces, it's just our muzzles are shorter, our faces our slightly more rounder and we have larger eyes but if you looked at a female you could still tell we have a horse face, my kind also has horse's back legs and hooves so I don't have to waste money on high heel shoes, trainers and what not or the metal ones they nail in horse's feet, although some of my people wear shoes that I make.

My fur colour is a liver chestnut while my fetlocks, mane and tail are light flaxen blonde all are in a large abundance of thick since they are very much those parts of a Gypsy Vanner which also means I have big hooves, a lot of strength and a quiet voice. I am not your typical horse because I'd much rather be by myself then in a group and I don't talk much and yes sometimes I am a bit of girly shy type of girl who whimpers, I like to keep to myself and hide behind my mane, it's a habit of shyness but I'm not weak or wanting to run when my herd is in danger.

I like to stay quiet, study, train as I am next in line to be lead mare of my herd, I don't mind not have much friends or anyone but that's enough about me I really talk about myself I'm being rude . I just hope no over barring monster come over to me cause they kinda scare me and kick. I also have two other secerts about me.

Normal POV

Gala looked up at the tail building of Monster high then looking both way as far as she could see, on her right there a casketball court that was about 10-15 meters away from the main entrance, the rain hadn't dried up yet so it was still on the tar making the court glisten in the morning sun, Gala looked again on her left there was something far in the distance looked like something of a stable, Gala's heart skipped a beat _"Their's horses or centaurs here" _She thought as the corners of her mouth turned very slightly upwards.

Her attention drew back to the front doors of the school, she took a deep breath and sighed then looked down to put the book that she was reading on her way in her shacuel. Gala took the sides of her large black hood over her head so it cover all of her face there weren't even ear holes in her hoodie so her ears couldn't be seen but two thick strands of flaxen mane fell out from the hoodie rested on the side of her chest and went all the down to mid calf, her baggy white trousers covered legs and hooves but Gala gave out a small moan when she saw her long tail was still exposed she could try a hide it her trousers but the hair was too thick and long not to mention it would hurt her dock, she shurged it off.

Then bang on 9.00 the school bell rang on the dot which made Gala flinched a little and look up sharply upwards at the clock and although it could not be seen her eyebrows rose a little from the sight a what looked like a gargoyle he or she had a blueish hint to it's grey colour with fangs that faced upwards soon after another one came over this one was more brown than grey and was a lot more bluckier and instead of having upwards facing fangs they pointed down this one seemed to be a bit dim as it accidentally knocked the other off it's post but it quickly grasped on a ledge and managed to pull itself up and started to squawk at the other one who replied with a rage roar waving it's arms around in no direct direction until the two ended up in a brawl fight not releasing that they were round off the roof, Gala gave a small one breath laugh.

Soon after the flaxen mare heard some muffled voices from other students then the voices became louder and more clearer as, the sounds became understandable words until figures could be seen but Gala didn't stay to see who they were as she was already walking to front, her tail giving a natural flick for flies and swayed gently as walked, the hooves made a even clip-clop sound.

Gala was at the bottem of the enterence's stairs where she saw some other monsters chatting one was a short vampire with black and pink hair that was put up into bunches along with a neatly cut fringe that laid just a little over her eyebrows, her clothes too were pink and black with knee-high boots with stripey socks that went up to high thigh, her skit was very short but her top look very old-fashioned with ruffles on the end of her long sleeves and around her neck, her lips were coated in fine layer of deep pink lipstick, as she talked Gaga could just catch a certain accent but she couldn't tell where she was from.

The second ghoul was much taller than the vampire about a foot and a half taller, this girl had snow like appearance with very light blue skin her lips were around the same shade of pink as the vampire, she spoke with a thick Russian accent. Her hair was pure white with blue highlights faded into pink so it looked the morning sunrise. This snow girl's clothes were of a triangular-block shape patten on it along being a sleeveless skin-tight dress that stopped at her high thigh with white ribbons wrapped around her waist, she wore fluffy white boots of real fur and the same fur was on her arms also on her headband. This girl also had two different earings one of which was ice blue the closest thing Gala could relate the shape to was a spear and the other was mid shade of rich purple in the shape of a snowflake, she also had a clear diamond neckless with one big in the middle in the shape of slight rectangle as the other smaller diamonds were put together in the shape of a pair of wings.

Now the third ghoul looked like she belonged in the water not land or rather amphibious, she spoke in an strong Austrian accent. Her hair was of a light blond with bright sea blue highlights and was very curly that bounced every time she talked and like Gala this girl wore a hoodie with a patten of blue/green scales on the hood and lower sleeves while rest was jet black, but the hood showed the girl's face and fin like ears her skin was also the colour as her hood and ears with a pink top underneath, she was taller than the vampire but not as tall as the snow girl, her nose seemed a lot flatter then the rest and her eyes seemed rounder, she wore simple jogging black with sea blue outlines shorts and was the only one out of the three wearing high heel sandals and not a skirt or dress, she had what looked liked fins on her lower legs and lower arms.

Gala was just on the first steps about a meter and half away from them when she heard the vampire "Ohhhhhhh did you hear from Spectra's blog?" Not waiting for an answer from the other two she continued "There's a new ghoul coming to Monster high today! I wonder how she is? What she looks like? What type of monster she is? I hope she is nice and she likes it here" The vampire ran through that whole sentence on one breath at a very fast pace _"Does that girl always talk like that?" _Gala didn't make a sound even though her eyebrows rosed a little but they could not be seen, her attention then went to the water ghoul spoke "I hope so to, but lets not overwhelm her with all those questions, lets just make her feel welcome, ok mates"

"I agree with fish girl, we make new ghoul feel welcome but not flowery. I still have sign" The snow girl pulled out a wooden sign with pain and crudely painted "Hi" In white paint out from where it was leaning up against on the school's front steps, the other two looked at each other from a second then laughed "Well whatever makes you happy, Abbey" The short vampire giggled, she continued to giggle with eyes closed and when they opened they came apon Gala.

Gala froze unable to move she was shaking inside, horses are naturally scared of sudden new things and trying to keep herself hiding then suddenly get spotted on her first while it wasn't even her first day, she hadn't even stepped through the front door, she was trying real hard not go with her natural instincts were and kick out at the small ghoul "Why hello, you must be the new ghoul. I'm Draculra and these are my ghouls Abbey and Lagona" The small vampire introduced herself as well as the two ghouls behind her "Hello there mate, welcome to Monster High. we'll take you to Headmistress BloodGood to get your classes sorted out" Lagona explained her long hair bounce a she talked.

"Hi there" Abbey said in her flat tone and standing perfectly straight next to Lagona, for some reason hearing Abbey's voice made Gala calm down even if didn't show.

Gala then felt her left hand being grabbed on, when she looked down she saw that the vampire had taken mare's hand in both of hers and started to pull Gala inside the school but Gala wouldn't move "What's wrong? I know that being the new student can be scary but don't need to be here, because for free to be yourself and no one will judge what you look like or whatever monster you are" The small vampire explained.

"That's right mate, just be yourself and you'll be spot on and we'll be with you all the way today" Lagona placed a light blue hand apon Gala's left shoulder, then all three ghouls looked at Abbey "What to do you me to say? Something flowery? Fine I'll say, have a good day" Abbey said with a smile "Pardon me if I sound harsh but that is the way I talk" Abbey explained and Gala gave a nod of understanding.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon! We don't want you to be late on your first day" Draculra nagged the mare "By the way why don't you take off your hood, it must be hot under there" Gala looked down at the small vampire and sighed and gave a small head shake "No thank you, I'll while be fine with it on" She said in a small voice,

"Oh ok, whatever you feel comfortable in, but come on!" Draculra still continued to pulled Gala forward "Careful Dracula, anymore pulling you're gonna pull her arm off" Langona spoke up while placing a hand on Gala's arm _"I doubt that?"_ Gala thought as the ghouls had no idea how strong she really was"Not true, but that would happen with me pulling" Abbey added as she was standing right by the main doors with one hand on the wood of the huge door and the other one placed firmly down at her side.

Abbey then pushed on the thick of wood of the door to make it open and the four ghouls walked in at a all ready bustling school, it has seemed that while the ghouls were introducing themselves some other monsters had gone on their way past them. Gala was gobbed smacked by the sheer size of the entrance hall and vast number of monsters of all shapes, sizes and colour it almost that Gala reconsider about taking her hood off but she soon shook the thought out.

"Headmistress Bloodgood's office is down here and we-" Lagona were cut off by the sound of a ringing phone and it turned out to be Draculra's phone "Huh? Oh it's Clawed, one sec" Draculra chirped then touched the answer symbol on her i-casket "Hello sweetie, how are you? Never mind I've got something to tell you meet me by the lockers, okay..Okay bye *smooch*" She then hang up and looked up towards the others who were waiting to hear something from the little vampire "That was Clawed, I'm going over to meet him by our lockers and now I've got some juicy news for him and th rest of our ghouls. B.R.B" And before Abbey and Lagona could say anything Dracula had already sped off in the other direction.

"Okay dis I don't get, why does Dracula run round like yak in mating season very time she hear big doggie?" Abbey asked to no one in particular "When you're in love with someone as much as Clawed and Draculra you try will all your might to make them happy" Lagona explained "Still think it not necessary, In my village we wait till we're home do to lovey dovey" Abbey said flicking her hand as if dusting her arm off or doing a "shew shew" action.

_"I don't know what it is about her, but for some reason I feel that relate and try be good friends with her. If that's alright with her" _Gala gave a thought before she felt a gentle pull on her shoulder "We better get to Bloodgood otherwise your never going to get you to your first lesson"

* * *

The girls finally arrived at Bloodgood's office and Gala was getting the feeling of big butterflies in stomach, the feeling like she was going to be sick, that was the case until the nervous mare heard a call, a horse's call, underneath her hood Gala's ears pricked up, she understood what the horse said "I want a treat" But the voice was muffled through the doors "Nightmare must playing up again" Lagona pointed out "Nightmare?" Gala asked quietly "Yes, Nightmare is Bloodgood horse" Abbey explained, lighting up Gala's spirits up _"Maybe this place will be all right after all, but I'd better wait" _She thought as Lagona knocked on the headmistress's office door, a second later a voice came from inside "Come in" Soon after the invitation a whinny followed.

Abbey was the first to walk in to hold to the door open for the other two to walk in, Nightmare took a immediate interest in the new comer taking a sniff of her tail and slowly walking behind her **(My version of Nightmare is that of Andalusian horse, the Monster high version of her sort creeps me out) **"Oh hello girls, ah you must be our new student, Gala Gallop. Welcome to Monster High my dear, I am your headmistress, Bloodgood and if you have any problems I'm office is always open" Bloodgood introduce herself with a warm smile "Thank you headmistress, but I think will look round to feel comfortable before anything else" Gala said quietly "Very well whatever makes you happy. Oh, it looks Nightmare has taking a liking to you, she doesn't normally grow onto someone as quickly as this" Bloodgood commented on what her horse was doing as in rest her muzzle in Gala's shoulder and the flaxen mare respond with a low frequency nicker one of which that only her kind and normal horses, zebras and donkeys can hear.

"Woah did how you that mate? I mean Nightmare likes to be a bit tough on the new bees, so she see what there like, you must really have a way with animals" Lagona added, but Gala didn't want to answer that one she was bonding with the very creature that could her feel most at home, soon they broke their quiet talk to see what Bloodgood had to say next.

Bloodgood pull off her head and rested it on a sliver tray which Nightmare picked up in her mouth "Oh please don't be put off by this, I feel a lot more comfortable when I can move around but keeping my students in check" Giving a warm chuckle as her body pulled out a draw from behind her desk and flicking her slender fingers over the flies until she came to the G's and pulled out Gala portfolio with the timetable for her classes "Aha, here it is" Bloodgood's head said in triumphant, her body then walked round to the front of the desk with her hands on her hips "Here are your classes" Giving the timetable to Gala to have a look at aswell as Abbey and Lagona "Alright mate, your together with us and our other ghouls" Lagona said cheerfully and Abbey gave bright eyes and smile "Yay!"

"Then that settles it then, you two will be Gala's guide for the next week and if there is anything else, my office is always open" Gala gave a nod in thanks and gave Nightmare a few of her snack oats, the demon horse gave big wave of her head and nickered in acceptance, she waved goodbye to the blue mare before Leaving the office.

"So lets see what you have first" Lagona looked at Gala's timetable and saw that she had dead langues with Mr Rotter "Good thing you got us in that class, Mr Rotter can be a bit mean to the new students"

"Also old students" Abbey spoke remembering her first day and when Mr Rotter accused the other ghouls of stealing his glasses "Don't worry we'll save ya a sit" Lagona took her hand and pulled her towards her first class.

* * *

The three ghouls entered the classroom, it was a damped coloured room, the walls were and fading bagde that in the corners the wallpaper showed that it originally was red. The floor was the same colour in only thing that was brought any life was the windows and even they had green stain around the frames but they were clean, Gala saw a sit next to the largest window and prayed that she would get it.

The teacher had green skin that matched the room and a turned up nose with white hair monster stood behind his desk with his hand behind his back "You thrrree are 2 minutes and 3/4 late, explain yourrr excuse" Mr Rotter glared daggers that the girls, nearly causing Gala to run right out of room.

"We had to help new ghoul, get to class" Abbey gave the brief explanation and pointed to Gala.

The hidden mare wished Abbey didn't do that as it drew the whole class' attention to look at her, in the back round Gala heard some of them whispering "Why does she have her hood up?" And a another "How long is that tail! It's longer then Manny's and Nightmare's put together" The whispering continued until Mr Rotter slammed his fist against his desk "That is enough!" The whole room silenced immdertly with only the odd cough breaking it's quietness.

"Take yourr sits" He told three ghouls and they quickly got to the three nearest empty sits they could, unfortunately it wasn't near Abbey and Lagona's friends but Gala didn't mind, well she didn't know them yet right she just want to get through the lesson without any more hiccups on the line.

Her sit was next to one of the classroom's windows it was the only thing that was bright and clear in this drap room. The rest of the lesson went through without a bump but it was a drag, half of the students were asleep, although Mr Rotter hadn't seemed to notice he kept on with his lesson reguardless on who was asleep or not, but Gala was working her tail off at everything that Mr Rotter was saying.

Underneath her hood Gala's ears pin pointed to a sound coming from right, the nosie was not heard by the other students aside from a werewolf ghoul who also looked up and beared her teeth at a teenage with flaming red hair pointing upwards doing some air guitar "Ohh, that Heath. One of these days I'm gonna-" "Be quite Clawden and focus on your worrrk" Mr Rotter cut off the werewolf "But sir, Health is playing his music way to loud for me and isn't even paying attention" Clawden pointed at the still goofing flame boy, Gala watched on in silence as the teacher gave a deathly walk over to Heath and ripped off his headphones and whacked and hardback book over his head "OWWW! What was that fo-Oh" The young teenager monster look up in fear at the green teacher staring down "Detention" He spoke before he stroked away to the front of the class again taking the headphones with him "Hehe" Clawden chuckled under her breath but it soon stopped when Mr Rotter turn to the werewolf "And you Clawed, have detention also forrr tatletalling" Clawden was to make a come back but no more words were being made so she shut her mouth continued with her work, grumbling while she wrote.

Gala had watched the whole thing from the silence of her sit giving off a hidden glare at Heath and Mr Rotter because if it wasn't for Clawden, Gala's ears would have been tortured for the rest of the lesson. She felt bad that the werewolf ghoul had to take in a punishment aswell, Gala would have to appolgised to her for what she had to go through.

The rest of the lesson went on smoothly (thankfully) and sooner than later the lesson was over in a hour and 30 minutes. Gala put her work on Mr Rotter's desk for it to be marked, she found that Abbey and Lagona were waiting for her by the classroom door "Ready for break, we'll take ya to meet the rest. But it looks like we'll have to wait Clawden though"

"I feel like I should apologized to her, for I to heard Health" Gala lowered her head as she turned to go back in the room before Abbey's arm stopped her path, making Gala jump a little "Did you upset Rotter? No. Did you talk? No. So no need to. In my village we say, if someone saw a yak stolen he does not take punishment" Gala mabey a foot taller then the snow girl but she didn't feel that big when she being talk by anyone beside her family.

"She's right mate, lets go and met the others okay, Clawden will be fine after a while, just let her cool off" Lagona board the most sweetest girn Gala ever saw aside from her mother.

Under her hood the horse smiled and with a switch of her tail she walked off with her two new, hopefully friends, to meet the rest of the ghouls _"I hope the vampire ghoul has calmed down, I wonder what her boyfriend look like" _

"Abbey you coming ghoulfriend, or are you admiring your flame boy" The saltwater ghoul giggled when Abbey turned a bright shade of purple and stared in shock "N-n-no, I thought there was, forget it. I don't like hailstone" She still gave strong answer even when she was blushing and looking away.

Lagona whispered to Gala "Much, she crazy about him" Gala gave a one breath laugh and a low nicker, Abbey avoided eye contact with the other two for a moment before shaking it off "Come, we wast time standing here, soon we have no break and Gala meet none of our friends" Lagona gave nod making her curly blond bounced again and continued to do so when she walked with Abbey following with snowflakes falling evenly and gracefully before fading away, Gala followed with her tail picking up some air making it roll then trailing out, wondering what the rest would think of her, Gala shrugged would have to wait and see before judging.

* * *

**I hope you like this, and my OC, I'd to go in detail with her, I didn't try to make her a hardcore girl with dark past who needs love to fix her up, she's just a shy, quiet ghoul who is extremely strong, she will be taking the hood off in maybe chapter 2 or 3. I tried to meet the chacters personallitey right please tell me if did or I need to imporve as this my first MH story.**

**Please R&R  
**

**Gala and story belongs to me**

**Monster high belong to...well Monster high, heehee.**


End file.
